


Hands and Knees

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Corsetry, Dirty Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Grinding, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Rogue gives Kitty a lesson about how to dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Kitty glances at the door, again, mouth twisting into a scowl. The lock is firmly in place with the illusion of privacy despite the overflowing of other people. Still, she contemplates jamming a chair underneath the knob, something to quell her shaking hands, because squeezing her knees isn’t working.

“Why did you have to pick the leather couch?” Kitty asks, giving her knees a harsh squeeze. 

Opposite of her is Rogue, sprawled across a leather chaise, previously carried in by Piotr a mere hour ago. Rogue’s hair sweeps over her shoulder, across her breasts to brush the cushions. The lacy black stockings cling to her legs, a sharp contrast to the clingy green and yellow corset. Settled between the stockings and corset: a garter belt which Rogue keeps snapping and black panties. 

“Leather and silk are my best friends,” Rogue says, shrugging, “Besides, you wanted to learn about dancing, didn’t you?” 

A deep breath has her breasts pushing towards her throat. Kitty swallows thickly and flexes her fingers against her knees. 

“Don’t worry, sugar.” Kitty follows the rise and fall of her breasts. “I'll keep my hands to myself.” 

The leather slides with a hush beneath her gloves as she pushes herself up, spreading her legs open and thrusting her hips upward. Rogue tilts her head back, catching her lower lip between her teeth as she thrusts again. Her hips roll and arch backwards to rub against the couch, grinding up and down. A flip around has her writhing against the couch, ass shaking back and forth. 

“I didn’t know this kind of dancing is accepted at the prom,” Kitty squeaks, watching the steady rolling of her hips. “Are there any other forms you’ve got for me?” 

She gives a final shake then grins, padding across the floor. Kitty swallows, throat turning thick at the shushing sound of her stocking clad legs. 

“I promise to keep hands to myself.” Rogue smiles, sinking to her knees. Pieces of hair cling to the side of her head, cheeks highlighted by splotches of pink. 

“Would you touch yourself?” 

The pink deepens to red and creeps down her neck, towards her breasts. Her chin lifts definitely against her slightly unsteady hand, traveling down her neck to the laces of her corset. The other crawls up her legs and tugs at the straps of her garter. 

Kitty’s fingers turn purple as the corset slides down.


End file.
